


[Fanart] Play with Teddy Bear

by noato



Series: 【圖】 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, inappropriate way to use a Teddy Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato
Summary: Jason played with teddy bear
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【圖】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	[Fanart] Play with Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toddswaist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinnamon Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951837) by [toddswaist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist). 




End file.
